The Vanderbilt Conte Center for Neuroscience Research Signaling Networks Supporting Serotonin Transport engages multiple investigators and core resources to examine and define genetic, molecular, biochemical and cellular networks supporting of 5HT neuronal identity, development, signaling and plasticity. Advances from these basic studies ultimately to more translational arenas of biomedical research. Advances in bioinformatics and biostatistics created by the Bioinformatics/Biostatistics Core should also have impact in other areas of biomedical research and development. The Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core will merge the efforts of several faculty and staff of the Biostatistics Department and the Biomedical Informatics Department at Vanderbilt University Medical Center in support of the Conte center. A key function will be statistical design of experiments and bioinformatics design of data structure and metadata to help ensure that the most meaningful experimental data is efficiently collected and analyzed. The core will use Biostatistics and Bioinformatics clinics and follow on work from these clinics. These clinics will allow experimentalists to produce for broader discussion "cases" of research problems and experiments. These clinics will also allow biostatistics and bioinformatics experts to arrange short tutorials in relevant topics for these cases and in the use of tools. Thus, these clinics should foster deep and ongoing interdisciplinary interactions before the experiments are done, after the experiments produce data, and after initial data analysis. Guided and dedicated support will be offered in the statistical and bioinformatics analysis of data sets from this center using the tools or approaches we develop and the tools or approaches of others. We will develop a web portal, SerotoninWorld.net that will perform several key functions. It will foster internal collaboration and sharing of preliminary data and analysis among researchers. It will foster sharing of completed resources to the entire research 5HT and neuroscience research community. This web portal will also provide an opportunity for education and broader outreach. This portal will assist in the greater [unreadable]:suepmpaonrticmoertghaondiszationenoafbdleatainteoresutepdporbtiocmomedpiucatelr-raeseisatrecdhearscceinss5HtoTthresereasrecahrctoh rgestouarcceess.s Wtoenwewill publications and resources. Several tools and approaches to the analysis of data will be created, including the further development of WebGestalt and a client version that should directly affect the 5HT research community. Web-accessible data analysis tools developed in this project will be available to the entire research community. We will develop and exploit several open source projects and host them on sourceforge.net for broader community use and development.